Amour: Baseball
by Sage of The Six Paths Teuchi
Summary: Ash and Serena attend the Electabuzz-Starmie baseball game in Cerulean City. It's a date, basically. Here are some highlights!


"Come on, Serena!" Ash urged, loudly. He waved her over to where he was with enthusiasm. "We'll miss the first pitch!"

It was a beautiful day in Cerulean City—it was a great day for baseball. The first place Electabuzz battled the last place Starmie on this humid Sunday afternoon. It was the first time in years—around twenty or twenty-five—that the Electabuzz was making a serious run for the playoffs.

Serena smiled at his enthusiasm and quickened her pace. Once she got over to him, she pecked his cheek affectionately. They started to walk again, and Serena started to converse with him. "Too bad Casey couldn't come," she said with obvious disappointment. The biggest fan-girl of the Electabuzz had to take care of her sickened Maganium, which caused her to miss out on the game. She told the couple to go to the game and have fun, and not to worry.

"Yeah, she really wanted to see Rodger Patterson play," Ash sighed, sharing the same disappointed. A smile then formed on his mouth, and he squeezed her hand with his own. "Hey, we shouldn't get down. Let's enjoy the game! Casey wanted us to."

* * *

"Sorry," a kid in a Starmie Jersey apologized. He passed through, trying to avoid bumping into the couple's legs—he sat down in the seat next to them and fiddled with his baseball glove, anxiously. He took off his cap, revealing his blonde hair, and rubbed his forehead, wiping the sweat that had accumulated. His father—or guardian—had his phone out, texting someone.

He turned to the couple, awkwardly, then started to speak. "Is—is this your first game?" he asked, timidly, keeping his eyes to the field.

Serena smiled at the kid. "I've never been to a game before. If it makes you feel better, I'm a little nervous too," she lied, attempting to ease the child's nerves.

"I went to a few games when I was younger. It's fun watching the game live," Ash added.

"Oh," the kid said, now staring at the couple. "I probably shouldn't worry..." he trailed.

"Oh, my name is Minato," he blurted out.

"Serena," she giggled. "And this is my boyfriend, Ash," she said, grabbing her boyfriend's arm.

 _"Alright, folks, game-time!" the announcer's voice could be heard throughout the stadium. "Welcome to Silph Co. Park for today's ball game! Today's matinee will feature the Viridian City Electabuzz. And_ _ **YOUR** Cerulean City Starmie!"_

The crowd, of around thirty-thousand Starmie fateful, went into a frenzy. Even though the team was having a down year, the fans still showed up, showing their allegiance to the usually successful franchise.

Serena held her hands to her ears. "They're really loud!" she yelled, trying to get Ash to hear.

Ash looked at Serena with confusion. "It's not the first-round. It's the first inning, Serena!" he yelled back.

Once the crowd quieted down, the game officially began. "Get your popcorn, here!" a grizzled man yelled. He walked down toward their section, gingerly, making sure he didn't drop his merchandise.

Ash turned to Serena and gestured toward the guy with his thumb out. "Want some?" Ash asked, now reaching for his pocket.

Serena nodded, smiling. Her expression changed when she saw Ash digging in his pocket. "Hey," she said, grabbing his arm. "Let me pay."

Ash gave her a questionable look, then smiled. "It's a date. I don't mind," he laughed, trying to locate his wallet. "Besides, doesn't the guy usually pay?"

Serena stopped him—when Ash looked at her again, he saw that she now had a firm look. "You do so much. Let me handle it for once, okay? She reached for her bag, which was on the ground, and opened the side-pocket. She got out her wallet—which resembled the first stage of her starter Pokemon, Fennekin—and pulled a few dollars.

Serena turned toward the aisle. "Hey, sir!" she yelled. "We want some!" she yelled once again, this time gaining the old man's attention.

He came over, gingerly, but he now had a spring in his step. It was probably because he was making a sale, earning that change.

"Here you go, little lady," he chuckled, handing over the salty, buttery snack. She gave him the correct amount—even an extra dollar or two for himself—and he left, smiling, mumbling a thank you.

Ash was quiet through it all. When Serena sat down again and saw that he was unmoving and unresponsive, she looked at him confusingly. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," was all Ash said. He smiled, bringing her closer to him. He plucked a few pieces from the top, then chewed them happily. "I couldn't have bought it anyway. I left my wallet in our room back at the Pokemon Center," he said, chuckling.

"Ehhh," was all that Serena said. She rubbed her temples.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Stickball, hand-egg, hoop ball. See you again for another chapter! Oh, are there any of you that enjoy sports?


End file.
